In our copending application Ser. No. 118,998, there are described a process and catalysts for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins in which the operation is carried out in the presence of a catalyst obtained, by activation with an organometallic compound, of the product of the reaction between a halogenated derivative of a transition metal and a solid support constituted by an oxygenated compound of a bivalent metal substantially free of hydroxyl groups.
In the course of the reaction between the halogenated derivative and the solid support, complexes containing halogen, bivalent metal, and transition metal are formed. It is found that superficial halogenation of the solid support occurs. Nevertheless, this halogenation is generally slight, the total amount of halogen present frequently being less than 0.05 halogen atom per atom of bivalent metal.
Applicants have now found that when particular solid supports are selected, the halogenation is much greater and that complexes of bivalent metal, transition metal, and halogen are obtained which are far more productive.